Can't Stop Thinking
by Cloudy Skies 77
Summary: Ino always seems to drag me into these kinds of situations. Stupid pig. She just had to tell me about him. Now I can't stop thinking about him. Oh kami. I can't stop thinking about him. Sakura's POV


Can't Stop Thinking About You  
Cloudy Skies

* * *

Ino had spent the whole entire day giving me the third degree. It's amazing what a little five letter word can get you into. I usually think before I speak but I kinda forgot to, this time around. After my spending hours listening to Ino try to pry information out of me, I had learned only one thing: 

I knew nothing.  
I knew nothing about being a girl.  
Well I knew some I'm not a total idiot, but I was certainly playing catch up.

After the whole Sasuke incident, I became a major tomboy as Temari would say. I have to admit she has a point. I think the only really girly thing I did since then was wear a skirt almost every day.

So it really isn't any surprise that all the guys don't see me as a girl. They never look my way or turn their heads or whistle like they do for Ino and Temari. I even went jogging out in a black sports bra and no one turned their heads!

I'm just not special enough…

_**All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming  
**__**I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me  
**_**_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
__And I put myself at ease by pretending that he (1) still loves me_**

**_  
_****_  
_**

I sigh rolling on my side starring out the window. This was all Ino's fault. She had to tell me that he cut his hair. She just had too. I really love his hair, as much as I hate to admit it, his hair is perfect. It's always smooth and silky; you could do almost anything with it! Apparently he cut it, though.

I close my eyes trying to see his face and thoughts and images just came to my head at a rate that is truly alarming. I could see his beautiful smiling dark chocolate eyes starring at me, drawing ever close. I snap my eyes open to stop the images. No more alternate realities for me. I already had five years worth of those and I'm sick of them.

Truthfully only kinda sick of them.  
I don't think you can complain when an extremely good looking guy is sweet talking you.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**__**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**__**You never call, what do I do?  
**_**_And I can't stop thinking about your love  
__Ohh, yeah_**

**_  
_**

Damn Shikamaru and his lovely eyes, flawless skin, those ever so smooth kissable lips…  
Oh kami… I can't stop thinking about him.

_**Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go  
**__**I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow  
**_**_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
__And I put myself at ease by pretending that he (2) still loves me_**

Ino started laughing as I came up to her this morning, "Haha, so Sakura get any sleep last night?"

"Shut it, pig."

She smirked over at me, "Oh yeah forehead? What are you gonna to do to make me stop?"

"Ino…" I groan, shooting a glare over in her direction. "You know if I sock you right now. You would deserve it."

"I would deny being at blame. I am perfectly innocent."

"Pshhh. You innocent? Oh give me a break." I say as I flop back on to the grass enjoying the cool sensation. I started to wonder if this was what it was like for Shikamaru.

"Oi forehead! Earth to forehead!" I glance over at Ino who's leaning against a tree flicking grass at me.

"What?"

"You were spacing out."

"I was not."

"You were too."

I just glare. I try to do my best Uchiha death glare impression, but I think I was far off the mark.

"You know with a face like that it's no wonder you can't make Shika give you the time of day." Ino just laughs.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**__**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**_**_You never call, what do I do?  
__And I can't stop, and I can't stop_**

"And what's exactly wrong with Sakura's face, now, Ino? And I do to give her the time of day."

I jumped at least a foot in the air cursing myself for not sensing his chakra pattern. I could feel my cheeks coloring but I couldn't look away from his face. His hair was much shorter than it had been before. It hung around his face in a style similar to that of Neji's.

I look over at Ino and I start to panic. She has this evil well not evil but scheming look on her face. I involuntarily gulp. "Oh Shika you're back already. I thought you said you were going to meet us at one o'clock."

Now I really start shooting daggers at Ino. Oh all the ways I'm going to kill her after this.

"Yeah well we got back early and it's too much of a drag to wait and come at one." Shikamaru walks over next to me and plops down on the grass.

"Heya Sakura."

"Hi." I manage to weakly mumble barely looking at him.

I know Shikamaru is probably confused as hell but I can't stand the proximity between us.  
It's too much for me.  
I run.  
I'm not brave at all.  
I'm a coward afraid of rejection.

_**What I would give to have you look in my direction  
**__**And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention  
**_**_And I touch myself like it's somebody else  
__Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you_**

_  
_I run after her. It's troublesome but what else should I do?

Ino calls after me, "Shikamaru go get her lover boy." I can hear her peels of laughter.

Sometimes I wish I could strangle her. She can be incredibly frustrating.

All I knew is that I wanted to straighten things out with Sakura and tell her how I felt.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**__**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**_**_You'll never go, what do I do?  
__And I can't stop thinking about you_**

I sat on the swing set.

I know really mature, but I'm a distraught girl. What else would you expect?

I push my foot forward in the sand, trying to draw out the letters but it isn't going so well.

I erase the letters I have written and decide to draw a heart and two S's. I smile softly at the letters. It's the smile I should have given him, if I wasn't so much of a coward.

I felt a little push against my back and the swing swished forward. I twist myself around on the swing trying to see who it is. I see a swirl of brown and as I slow down, I see Shikamaru.

"Found you."

I try to jerk away but he's grabbed the chains of the swing holding them in place. I stare up into his beautiful eyes, they seem slightly hurt.

"Why are you running away from me?"

I look down at the ground. I can't do this. "I'm not trying to Shikamaru."

"But you are running. C'mon Sakura look at me." He coaxes.

I look up at him. He's smiling at me and it makes my heart flutter.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Now my heart really is fluttering.

His face draws ever closer to mine.

Then I feel his lips over mine.

The kiss is soft and gentle. It's all I ever wanted.

When we break apart I smile up at him, "I can't stop thinking about you either."

I lean forward and Shikamaru and I kiss again.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**__**And I can't stop thinking about you  
**_**_You'll never go, what do I do?  
__And I can't stop thinking about you

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own "Can't Stop" by Maroon 5.

* * *

AN: I felt like writing fluff. Especially since I missed putting up my Valentine's Day story. T-T 

This was just something short and sweet. I know it's not one of my better works but I hope you still enjoyed it. And I know I probably should have kept it all in Sakura POV but I couldn't of how else to transition it. And I know Sakura and Shikamaru are probably a little OOC. I tried my best to keep them IC. Oh well...

I edited two pieces of the song so it would fit slightly better with the pairing. You probably all saw the 1 and the 2 next to the song.  
1) she  
2) she

Yeah so I hope you all enjoyed.  
And thank you to whoever R&Rs!

* * *


End file.
